Recent advances in cathode and anode materials have refocused attention on electrolytes as the technological bottleneck limiting the operation and performance of lithium-battery systems. Attributes such as cell potential and energy density are related to the intrinsic property of the positive and negative electrode materials, while cell power density, calendar-life and safety are dictated by the nature and stability of the electrolyte and the electrode-electrolyte interfaces. A wide electrochemical window, wide temperature stability range, non-reactivity with the other cell components, non-toxicity, low cost, and a lithium-ion transference number approaching unity are, in general, desirable characteristics for lithium battery electrolytes. In addition, the electrolyte should have excellent ionic conductivity to enable rapid ion transport between the electrodes, and be an electronic insulator to minimize self-discharge and prevent short-circuits within the cell. Various carbonate solvents such as dimethylcarbonate (DMC), ethylmethylcarbonate (EMC), ethylene carbonate (EC), propylene carbonate (PC), and mixtures of two or more of such carbonates, have been utilized as a solvent for lithium salts in lithium batteries and lithium-ion batteries. Research on electrolytes and on functional electrolyte additives to improve cell life, thermal abuse behavior and low-temperature (e.g., <0° C.) performance of lithium-ion cells is ongoing. Consequently, there is a need for new electrolyte solvents for use in lithium and lithium ion batteries. The compositions of the present invention address this need.